The Great Divide
by StarrFirre
Summary: Stark is one of few Arrancar who still retain their memories from the real world. Plagued with memories of one particular person, how can he react when he meets her again in the most unexpected place and finds she doesn't remember him? StarkXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**~The Great Divide~**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** Although I can imagine several enjoyable scenarios if I had my way, sadly I must say that I do not own the characters of Bleach or any aspect of Bleach itself. I can only claim ownership over the OC I plan to appear in this story.

* * *

_He watched her do a quick spin before the full length mirror, red dress feathering her pale calfs and dark hair brushing her neck and shoulders as she moved. He propped himself up slightly in the bed and lay on his right side to take in a better view._

_"Awake at last?" She teased, stopping to face him._

_He merely shrugged in reply. "I had a busy night."_

_She smiled playfully and spun to face the mirror again, hands on her hips, painted nails standing out against her pale skin. "So? What do you think?"_

_He took in a deep breath and held it as he narrowed his eyes at her, pretending to consider. He let it out in an explosive sigh and shook his head. "Nope."_

_She raised her eyebrows and shot him a challenging glance in the mirror. "No?"_

_"No." He confirmed, still shaking his head._

_"Well, why?"_

_"Leaves far too much to the imagination."_

_"Of course it does! I can't meet your brother dressed like... like..."_

_"The outfit last night, however..." He interrupted._

_"Pfft!" She tossed her head and walked across the room to the wardrobe. "Well, I like it, so nyeh."_

_The corners of his lips curled in a small smile. He loved being able to joke around with her like this in the mornings. Most of his past lovers would have taken offense the second he said no to the dress and left the conversation at that, but her carefree attitude and understanding of him made the fun possible. There was no denying that she understood him; sometimes he though she knew him more then he knew himself. But then again, he knew her pretty well to. At this stage, he could tell she was nervous despite outward appearances._

_His brother was the only family left to him, and so obviously they were close and meant a lot to one another. He could tell she was gearing up for the best first impression she could muster. Usually she didn't care what people she didn't know thought of her, but even though she didn't say as much, he knew she was doing it for him. His brother was important to him, so she'd make sure he was important to her too._

_"He'll hardly mind what you're wearing now. Men rarely take note of fashion unless it actually is leaving little to the imagination. And trust me, if he even looks at you sideways with that in mind..."_

_"You'll what? Punch him?"_

_"No..." He considered a moment before answering. "I'll tease him."_

_She frowned as she bent to retrieve her sandals from the bottom of the wardrobe. "Tease him?"_

_"Yeah. Cause I have it and he doesn't." He yawned and threw his legs out over the side of the bed, pulling himself into a sitting position._

_"It??"_

_"Whoa!" He ducked swiftly, only narrowly avoiding the small red and white striped shoe sailing through the air straight for his head. It bounced off the wall and landed on the bed behind him. "You're not getting this back now!" He threatened, grabbing the thing._

_"Oh really?" She smiled wickedly as she slowly crossed the room toward him. "I think I could manage it."_

_"How do you plan to do that?" He invited, sticking out his tongue and stuffing the shoe under the pillow beside him. Just on time, too, he thought, as she pounced on him, pushing him down on his back on the bed again, her black, silky hair cascading down over her shoulders and across his bare chest..._

"WAKE UP!"

"Argh!" Stark cried out as a sharp pain spread out from his stomach, jerking him into a sitting position. He wrapped both arms around the attacked area and leaned forward, trying not to vomit.

"Faster, or I'll punch you again!" Lilinette stood before his bed of cushions, small but lethal fist raised to back up her threat.

"Eugh!" He choked. "I'm up!"

Lilinette promptly breathed on her knuckles and rubbed them on her shoulder. "Never fails!"

"What do you want??" He gasped, still catching his breath as his intestines returned to a comfortable position.

"Did you forget?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side as he stared up at her blankly. "You forgot."

Stark frowned, trying to bring his sleepy mind back up to current events, the dream clouding his mind making it even more difficult. Most Hollows memory of their life in the real world disappeared once they became an Arrancar, but for some like Stark, some memories remained. Unluckily for him, his memories only served for painful reminiscing and a constant reminder of what caused his transformation from soul to hollow in the first place. Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to the present.

"Oh... yeah..."

"You have to leave for the real world in half an hour with the others. Doncha think you should be ready early-ish?"

The invasion, he reminded himself with a sigh. He'd wanted to catch a quick nap after he retrieved the red haired girl for Ulquiorra before he had to leave, but it looks like he'd slept longer than planned. He always did, he supposed.

He didn't have much enthusiasm for this invasion business. In fact, he didn't have much enthusiasm for anything Espada OR Arrancar related. He didn't deny that he lived in the past most of the time, craving the days when he was a mere Hollow, and even more so the days before that, when he lived and breathed in the real world. He spent most of the time cursing his strength, too. The strenght that had placed him as the Primera Espada, giving him duties and obligations he didn't ask for. He closed his eyes and scratched his forehead. Oh well. No use moping. Just get on with it.

He was so used to forcing himself to do Aizen's bidding like this at this stage, his reluctance was nothing new. It took Lilinette to do the forcing most of the time. He glanced murderously at her. It had taken a lot of getting used to Lilinette when he was transformed into an Arrancar. Arrancars, rather. No other Hollow had become two entities as he had when transformed, but then again, few of them became as strong as him too. He could always merge himself into one again in his release anyway.

Lilinette was the embodiment of his determination to keep moving, to keep living, somewhat. Even though he had little, he always thought there was some worth in keeping oneself going, and she made sure he did. What did that make him? The embodiment of his reluctance? His longing to go back to how things were? No wonder he was the stronger one. It still seemed strange to look in front of him and see part of himself incarnated this way, a small, rash-minded woman.

"Stop brooding and get moving, Stark." She huffed.

He sighed and rose, as he knew he wouldn't get peace until he did so. Ha, peace from myself, he laughed inwardly. He was glad that although they were the same person, always connected somewhat, they didn't share each others thoughts. He had no desire to share his real brooding, as he was chastised enough for sleeping and skipping out so much. He imagined he would be driven mad by constant pep-talks or something from her end, too, although he couldn't be sure.

"Do you remember her name, Lilinette?" He asked suddenly. He knew she would know who he was talking about.

"You were dreaming again." She stated, avoiding answering the question.

"Spare me the scolding. Just tell me, do you remember?" He looked down at her, towering above her now that he was standing.

She stared up at him for several moments before answering, her expression unreadable. "No."

He sighed again and thrust his hands into his pockets. "Didn't think so. Let's go."

If there was one thing that hurt the most about his remaining memories, it was the details that were left out. He couldn't even remember what the love of his life had been called, and he was greeted my a deep yet empty feeling of disappointment and pain every time he tried.

* * *

I do say, review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Great Divide~**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Once again I must painfully remind myself and everyone else that I do not own Stark, or any other character or aspect of Bleach. I claim ownership only of the OC I plan to appear in this story.

* * *

_Stark lay across a thin wooden bench outside the medic's rooms, arms folded across his chest and eyes closed. To a simple observer, he was the image of calm, but inside he was in pieces with worry. He blinked groggily and unfolded his arms to stretch, one fist hitting the wall to his left. Rubbing bloodshot eyes, he pulled himself up and swung his feet onto the floor, leaning his back on the wall now behind him._

_"Any news?"_

_His companion shook his head and rubbed a hand across his tired face. "The assistant came out about an hour ago, but she just collected some bits and went back in. Wouldn't answer anything."_

_Stark nodded, sighed and looked at his feet. He let the silence grow in the small waiting room as he tried to arrange his thoughts. It was taking too long. Much too long for a mere arrow wound to the shoulder. He must have missed something when the fight broke out, she must have been injured some other way too. Not that the thought of her being injured further was reassuring. He just hating waiting._

_"Hey Stark," His brother spoke suddenly. "Remember the first day you introduced me to her? The joke at the dinner about how she was gonna hang around? 'You're not getting rid of me any time soon' she said. Remember?"_

_Stark closed his eyes and nodded wearily. That had been such a nice day. She'd gone out to the market and bought a load of complicated ingrediants and cooked a traditional dinner for meeting his brother. She had to borrow three pots from someone at the market especially for the meal. They weren't particularly well off and had no need for such utensils in the past. They ate simply. Hell, it took her six months to save the money for the material she used to make her dress._

_"What about it?" He asked, remembering that his brother was speaking to him._

_"You need me to tell you? That means she'll be fine."_

_"Hmph." Stark couldn't think of a better reply._

_They sat in silence for another half hour, both too nervous and caught up in their own thoughts to make conversation. They jumped a foot when the medic's door suddenly opened and the small man appeared. Stark jumped to his feet immediatly and rushed to him._

_"What's going on? What were you doing in there?"_

_The assistant joined them as Stark's brother appeared at his right side. She bowed to the medic and maneouvered around the three men before leaving silently._

_"The wound is fine, but while treating I noticed something more... serious."_

_Stark swallowed and nodded slowly. "How serious?"_

_The medic looked sadly from Stark to his brother, and back to Stark again before answering. "She has a cancer on the breast, far developed."_

_Stark froze at the word 'cancer', and his eyes widened as he heard 'well developed'. He turned and made his way to the bench again, lowered himself into it and dropped his head into his hands. His brother was speaking to the medic, and the man was replying, but he had no idea what they were saying. He just couldn't get the word 'cancer' out of his mind, and the implications of it. Nobody survived a cancer. Not even the rich people of society who could afford surgeons._

_Suddenly his brother was beside him, a hand on his shoulder, his eyes bloodshot and weary. "She wants to see you, Stark."_

_**********_

_Five minutes later he was lowering himself into the chair beside her bed. He had taken a few moments to compose himself, not wanting to upset or worry her further. He sat there for a few moments staring at her fingers, not trusting himself to look at her face or into her eyes. He really, really didn't want to upset her._

_"How long?" He croaked, betraying himself._

_She sighed and reached out for one of his hands. "He doesn't know. Less than a year?"_

_Stark closed his eyes tightly. Not even a year. He felt like his heart was sinking into some deep empty pit within his stomach, falling deeper with every new revelation._

_"Less... Less than..." He couldn't help himself. He looked up to find her regarding him sadly, tired and paler than usual due to blood loss from the shoulder wound. It was the look in her eyes; she looked sad, tired, resigned. One tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another, and another._

_"Stark," She pulled on his hand to drag him closer to her, and he leaned forward and took her in his arms, letting the tears flow now. He somehow didn't care anymore. "Stark," She said again, wrapping her hands around his neck. "Can you promise me something?"_

_Although he couldn't see it, he could hear it in her voice that she was now crying too. He tighened his hold around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "Anything."_

_"Will you... Will you be there when I..." She was unable to finish, unable to say it, and he didn't want to hear her say it either._

_"Yes," he was sobbing slightly now. "Of course. I Promise."_

Stark stepped into the real world for the first time in nearly 200 years. So much had changed. The air felt different, smelled differeny. And look at the buildings! There was nothing like it when he was alive. People lived in small, wooden houses. Well, the people of his class did. The went to the pump every morning for water. Bought their food from the market, as well as material for their clothes. Only the rich could afford to buy their clothes tailored. Just like only the rich could afford surgeons.

People these days didn't need to hire surgeons. There were hospitals, were some people were entitled to free medical care. Advanced medical care, too. These days, most people survived cancers. The thought sickened him.

"Are you concentrating?" Lilinette mumbled.

He managed to pull his gaze away from the deep blue sky and glanced down at her. It had been just as long since she'd seen a blue sky, considering she was him. He couldn't understand how she could ingore it right now, but at the same time, he didn't want to. He didn't like to think a trait like the existed within him.

He turned his bored mind back to the situation at hand; Gotei 13. He'd be expected to fight, so he probably should be paying attention. Hey, it could even be fun. It wasn't something that happened every day. "Sorry." He replied unnecesarily to Lilinette. She didn't care wether he apologized or not.

"You ready?" She asked as the other Espada and Fraccion followed Aizen's steps to stand impressively before the assembled Captains and Lieutenants.

Stark merely gave a shrug of one shoulder in reply. He didn't really care.

* * *

You know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**~The Great Divide~**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own any of the characters or other such aspects of Bleach. I claim ownership only of the OC I plan to appear.

* * *

_"You in there? Hellooo?"_

_Stark jumped and looked up to find his brother waving a hand in his face, staring at him. "Huh?"_

_"I was speaking to you and you were completely out of it." He looked away again with a slightly sad expression, knowing well the reason Stark had been drifting off like this lately. He knew what he was thinking about._

_"Well," Stark cleared his throat attempting to sound nonchalant. "I'm listening now, so what did you say?"_

_"I asked if she wanted lilies or sunflowers. I can't remember what she picked in the end."_

_"Sunflowers." Stark answered in monotone. She'd decided to go for the warmer, happier color than the elegant yet sad lily. is brother nodded to him and turned back to the stall-holder._

_How long now, Stark wondered? Another couple of months? Another couple of days? Who knows? He hated leaving her. What if she needed him and he wasn't around? The sooner they were done with this shopping list the better. She knew he hated to leave her, but she wanted him to be out and about in the fresh air all the same, doing everyday things. He let his gaze wander over the marketplace. Even on a normal day he didn't enjoy this place. It was busy, noisy... The low-lives were already out. Emerging from a sake house so early in the day... He narrowed his eyes as they made their way over to a young woman manning a fruit stall. He couldn't make out the words, but he could guess what they were saying as one of them spoke over her shoulder, wrapping his fingers around her arms and the rest of them laughed. The girl tried to shake the first man loose, but he only held tighter. Stark made his decision as the fear entered her eyes, and he began to shove his way through the crowd to her stall._

_They noticed him coming. The man released one of the woman's arms and pulled her roughly to his side, glaring at Stark as he did so._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Stark challenged. The man was nearly a head taller than he was._

_"None of your business." Stark froze. He knew that voice. "Get back to your shopping before me and my friends make you..."_

_"You..." He whispered, narrowing his eyes further._

_"Huh?" The drunk replied arrogantly._

_He didn't remember? Stark's temper flared. "Two weeks ago, at the Sakura House. Your arrow hit a woman sitting at the bar."_

_The man turned his head to regard Stark with his good eye. "So?"_

_"So??" Stark shoved the man in the shoulders, causing him to stumble backwards into the side of the stall. "So??"_

_One of the other drunks appeared behind Stark and grabbed him around the neck with a large forearm. Wild with rage, Stark elbowed him hard in the stomach. As his attacker leaned forward gasping for air, Stark hit him with a well aimed kick to the jaw._

_"Get him!"_

_All his friends were coming at Stark now. He heard his brother call out somewhere to his left, but he didn't care. This was the man who could have killed her, and he didn't even remember! I'll make sure he remembers me, thought Stark as he readied himself for the fight._

_One of them bent down and ripped the leg of one of the stalls and brandished it in front of him threateningly. Stark waited for him to get close enough, then ducked away from his attack and stepped past his defenses. A quick uppercut to the chin took him out for the time being. The rest were on him quickly though. He had to trip one up and step back from him, only to collide with another. His arms were quickly seized and the others closed in as Stark struggled to get free. He kicked out at the closest of him, his foot finding its target as the man collapsed to the ground, both hands over his groin._

_He remembered thinking one thing as the others drew in on him; How was he losing to a pile of drunks? Others had arrived and assisted the man behind him in restraining him, as the man from the Sakura House stood before him with a large grin spread across his stubbly face. The last thing Stark saw was the brick in the man's left hand; the last thing he heard was his brother desperately calling his name._

******

"The Shinigami are doing better than we thought..." Lilinette threw a dirty look in Stark's direction. "We should be in there."

"Losing with the others?" Star replied idly.

"They're not losing." She crossed her arms in a huff.

"They don't need me yet."

Lilinette turned to regard him. "Will you join the fight when they do?"

Stark stared up at the fight from the roof of an office building he was perched on. He felt no need to answer Lilinette. She knew he didn't know the answer. He stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets. "Will you?"

She gave a snort of derision and turned away from him again. "Why exactly don't you want to take them down like the other Arrancar?"

"Because I have no interest in taking them down. What have they ever done to me? Aizen himself is a Shinigami. Now stop bugging me," He turned away and made his way to the edge of the roof. "You know the answer to any question you ask me anyway." He jumped to the next building, and Lilinette followed close behind him.

"I ask because you depress me Stark."

"I depress myself?" He didn't really feel like having this conversation right now, but he played along anyway.

"Yeah, you do. What is our point, Stark?"

He nearly cringed when she asked that, and turned his gaze to his shoes. That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? What was his point? He wished his life actually had ended when he died. Why did Hueco Mundo have to follow? He had nothing there. Why did rebirth as an Arrancar have to follow that? He certainly had nothing in that. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to... He didn't know what he wanted. To go back to his life, maybe. But to what? Disaster struck eventually. If he ever somehow managed to turn back the clock he'd just relive it all over again.

"Incoming." Lilinette's voice suddenly pierced his thoughts. But she's right, he thought as he glanced up. Three Shinigami were making there way to him right now. He sighed. They weren't even lieutenants. What did they hope to achieve by attacking him?

"Cool it, Lilinette." He said quietly as he sensed her readying for a fight. "Not yet."


	4. Chapter 4

**~The Great Divide~**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over Bleach or its characters, only the OC in this story.

* * *

_The months that followed were the worst he ever experienced._

_Why can't they see me, he asked at first? I'm standing right here. Stark called out to his brother, but he didn't react. He walked right past him, as if in a daze, staring at something else. Stark followed him. Why was he ignoring him? And what was he looking at? Who are all these other people around us?_

_As his brother drew close to the heart of the crowd, the parted silently for him. There was no noise. Why wasn't anyone speaking? It was deathly quiet. His brother stopped, and looked down. Something lay at his feet. No, someone... What was going on? Nobody would answer him. It was as if they couldn't see him. He watched as his brother lowered himself to his knees, bending over the person. Stark made his way closer. He had to find out what was going on._

_The shock and confusion hit him like a blow to the chest when he saw himself sprawled out, bloody, on the dusty ground. He felt something cold wash over him, deep inside him. How could he be lying there, when he was standing right here? How could he be in two places at once? Oh, he knew the answer. But he did not want to acknowledge it._

_"No..." His brother mumbled. "S-Stark... Get up..." His brother reached a hand out and laid it on the body's chest._

_"Get up? But I'm here!" Stark threw himself to his knees beside his brother. "I'm here, look at me!"_

_But he didn't look at him. Nobody did. Not even her..._

_He watched her for a long time. He didn't know how long, but he couldn't leave her. He'd promised to stay. He stayed and watched her at night when she curled up, wrapping her arms around her waist, sobbing. He called to her, tried to comfort her, but she didn't hear. No one did. It was enough to make him sob too._

_He watched her deteriorate. After a while she couldn't even leave her bed. Still she would curl up and cry at night, but more silently now. His own tears were now silent as he watched._

_He understood, now. Nobody looked at him because they couldn't see him. Nobody listened to him because they couldn't hear him. He was dead. His promise... He was keeping it, but would she ever know? What good was it if he couldn't comfort her? Because of his actions... She was alone. But he would wait for her. She would join him, wouldn't she? Neither of them would be alone once it happened._

_And he was there when it did. He lay beside her, but he knew she couldn't feel him there. Still, he did anyway. He wanted to wrap his arms around her when he saw her breathing turn shallow, her face more pale, but he couldn't. He felt empty. No, not empty. There was still despair, loneliness... They weighed him down like an anchor. But they would be gone soon. Once she joined him._

_He waited until her breathing stopped altogether. He held is breath in anticipation, wondering in the back of his mind why a ghost breathed at all. Nothing happened. He sat up and looked down at her face. Her hair looked even darker when her face was so pale. Where was she? He looked around the room. She wasn't here._

_She's passed on, a voice in his mind told him. She's gone to live after death. No! He rebelled against such thoughts. Why hadn't he passed on? Why couldn't he follow her? The despair and the loneliness threatened to engulf him. Nobody could hear him screaming. Nobody could see him clutching his head as if in fear of losing it. Nobody saw him become a monster._

_Deep down, he was glad. She would never see the monster he'd become._

"Hold it right there, Arrancar!"

Stark sighed. "But I wasn't going anywhere..." He mumbled.

"Stop talking!" The man speaking raised his zanpakutou and pointed at Stark. As if that could threatened him. Beside him, Lilinette sighed. She only pretends she's bored, thought Stark.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. Her tone suggested she was merely continuing their conversation. He supposed she was, in a way. She was also pointing out that wether he liked it or not, he would have to do something about these shinigami. He didn't give her the satisfaction of answering.

"Turn around." The same man. Why did he keep ordering him around...?

"Why?" He called back, keeping his back to them.

"Don't you want to know who's going to defeat you?" That did it. Arrogance. They obviously didn't know who they were dealing with. He began turning slowly.

"Defeat me huh? Hey Lilinette, what do you think of-" He stopped, finally facing them. Only one drew his attention, though. Part of him struggled to remember what he had been saying, but abandoned it almost immediately. He didn't care. All his attention was on that shinigami, and suddenly everything came rushing back to him.

Her name was Miyako. He remembered it now. Miyako... They had been together for nine years. He'd asked her if she wanted to get married, but neither of them felt it made a difference. Nine years... Every single moment he remembered of those nine years suddenly felt complete when he added her name to it.

She was standing there! Staring right at him! After 200 years, there she was!

In a shinigami uniform. She was a shinigami.

He stood there gaping at her stupidly as he suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing. Three shinigami were aiming their zanpakutou at him, one of them Miyako. She was aiming a sword at him?

"Wait! Where did she go?" He glanced at the male who was suddenly searching the area frantically with his eyes. Where did who go? "Where did your litte friend go, Arrancar?" He demanded.

Little friend? He looked to his side, and sure enough Lilinette was gone. Not gone... Still there. He was one person again, he could feel the change. He hadn't even released, yet his literal other half had joined up as one again. Why? Because he remembered? He decided to think about it later, and turned back to the shinigami.

She was still pointing her sword at him. She'd noticed him staring, too. Why did she look so bewildered? "Miyako...?"

The other make shinigami looked at her. "...You know this guy?"

She was frowning at Stark, her zanpakutou still held out in front of her. "No." She lifted her chin and regarded Stark. "How do you know my name?"

He couldn't answer. He just stood there, still gaping at her, but this time he widened his eyes. She didn't know him. She didn't remember him... Miyako...


	5. Chapter 5

**~The Great Divide~**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership over Bleach or its characters, only the OC in this story.

* * *

Stark had never felt so helpess in his existence. Since his death in the human world he had always wondered at his existence; wondered what the point was. But now it was as if all those feelings had come crashing down on him all at once, all over again. Miyako didn't know who he was. To have found her after all those years, only to find she didn't remember him... Having that last shred of hope taken was was nearly more than he could take.

But is it the last shred, a voice in his mind asked himself. She's there, isn't she? You found her. If you remember, it's possible she can somehow remember.

Then he looked at her Shinigami outfit again. No, even if she did remember him... He felt as if the whole in the base of his neck was expanding into every piece of him.

"Is he stupid?" One of the male Shinigami suddenly spoke. Stark realized then he'd been standing there staring at her for the last few moments. She had narrowed her dark eyes at his suspiciously and he just stared back. It was amazing to see her familar expressions again - it was as if she had never left. A small smile played at his lips despite himself. He hoped she hadn't changed a lot.

"Hey! Answer my question." She called out. "Can he hear me?" She mumbled at one of the others, turning slightly to them but still glaring at him.

"I can hear you." He answered, rather quietly.

She raised one eyebrow. "Oh? Then are you going to answer me?" Stark pursed his lips, holding back the smile that was slowly spreading. No, he didn't think she had changed much.

"You wouldn't believe my answer." He said cryptically. It was hard to resist falling into the old games with her.

She still held her zanpakutou out, pointing at him, but he didn't mind as much anymore. She lifted her other arm and placed it on her hip. "Don't assume things before you've even told me."

"Miyako," the taller of the males went to her side. "We're not supposed to be talking with them. They're the enemy, we have to fight him."

She frowned for a moment, but never took her eyes off Stark. "But he knows me..."

"So? Aizen has probably told them loads."

She shook her head. "Aizen doesn't know me."

"Doesn't matter," The other joined in the conversation. "Who cares? He's an Arrancar. It's like Yuki said, we have to fight him."

Stark smirked. "You don't want to do that." More like I don't want them to, he thought. He couldn't imagine taking his sword to Miyako.

"Why not, smart ass??" Yuki, the taller one, seemed to be losing his patience.

"You don't know?" Stark decided to play with them for a while. He crossed his arms and gazed back at the angry Yuki with an innocently confused, yet obviously fake expression. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"A filthy Arrancar, that's who." He threw back.

Stark sighed and uncrossed his arms, then started pulling his glove off finger by finger. Hoping to give off a dramatic gesture and hopefully recieve a dramatic reaction, he held his hand up, palm out, before turning it. The front of his hand, and his rank tattoo, faced the Shinigami before him.

Yuki seemed to lose his courage within a fraction of a second. "Th-The Primera!!"

Stark turned his hand slightly and glanced at the tattoo. "Well would you look at that."

The second Shinigami had already fled by the time Stark had finished his sentance, and Yuki was tugging on Miyako's sleeve. "Let's get out of here! We can't beat him!!"

Miyako was still calmly gazing at Stark. "But he knows me."

Yuki stepped back, shaking his head increduously. "You're a crazy woman! I'm leaving, with or without you."

"Then get out of here, you coward!" Miyako finally looked at him, eyes cold. Stark remembered that particular look well.

Yuki looked at her for a few more moments, reluctant to leave her, but too afraid to stay. In the end his fear won and he shut his eyes tight, turned and shunpoed away from the scene.

Stark was left alone with Miyako, but he knew the two retreating Shinigami would returned with Captain level reinforcements soon.

"Will you answer me now?" Miyako asked coolly.

Stark grinned. He was too happy to see her again to let his feeling of helplessness ruin the moment. "It's a long story. We should find somewhere more... quiet."

She picked up on his meaning straightaway, but hesitated. Stark knew what she was thinking - He was the enemy. She should be holding him until the reinforcements arrived, not stealing away from him. Yet obviously, it seemed to mean a lot to her to find out how he knew her, because she nodded and stepped over to him.

"Pick a spot." She ordered, and Stark grinned again. She was quite a low level Shinigami and yet she was still very commanding - so like her.

Stark nodded and held out his ungloved hand to her. She stared at it for a moment, as if it would burn her, but then hesitantly reached her own hand out and placed it in his.

He closed his hand around hers and in a split second sonido carried them to a small park in east Karakura.

* * *

**I want some reviews before the next chapter....**

Thanks go to _**Tsunetsu**_, _**ObsessedFanStar58**_ and _**wisdom-jewel**_ for the existing reviews. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**~The Great Divide~**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over Bleach or its characters, only the OC in this story.

**Note:** I just thought I'd add that I had great fun writing this chapter, and I hope it came across okay as it was difficult to portray Stark upset, while keeping him in character. I would greatly appreciate some comments and/or constructive criticism on that point, so I know how to continue.

* * *

Stark stood silently with his hands in his pockets as Miyako investigated the surrounding area. Most likely making sure there was no other Shinigami around to witness, or any Arrancar to ambush her. She stopped in the center of the park and frowned.

"Where are all the other Arrancar?" She called to him.

He stayed in his spot and didn't move as he answered. "Others? Las Noches I'd assume."

She turned to face him, her frown deepening. "There are no more then we saw entering?"

Stark shook his head in reply, and Miyako shrugged back. "I've no reason to believe you yet anyway, and for now I'm satisfied there are none around..."

She fell silent. Stark wasn't sure what was happening next - He couldn't think straight, still not over the shock and elated feelings of seeing her again after so long. Even if she didn't remember him... They stood there for a few moments, each staring at the other before Miyako spoke up again.

"I shouldn't be here... I should be..." She sighed and walked to a nearby bench before roughly lowering herself into it with a huff. "Are you going to speak?"

Stark stayed silent for another moment or two. He had a feeling she had her own reasons for coming, apart from just wondering how he knew her name. She believed him immediately when he said it was a long story. And now she seemed to be trying to convince herself she hadn't come. What had spurred her into coming?

"Why did you come?" He asked quietly.

"I asked the first question, Arrancar." She answered quickly.

Stark nodded to himself. She was right there. Very well, he'd concede. He made his way over to the bench and sat beside her, leaving a foot or so of distance between them. Where the hell was he to start? There was so much to tell, and so little time to tell it in. It wouldn't be long before someone found them.

"Do... Do you remember anything of the human world when you were alive?" That was probably the best place to begin, he decided.

"You've done nothing but ask questions so far." She picked at the knee of her hakama as she spoke. "Are you trying to avoid answering me?"

"No... I just thought it was a good place to start." He crossed his arms and looked to his side, turning his face away from her. "I remember everything." He said quietly, and wondered for a moment if she even heard him.

She stiffened then, so he assumed she did. "I see."

They sat in silence for another moment. Stark wondered if he should continue, but he had no idea what to say.

"You knew me when we were alive?" She guessed suddenly.

Stark nodded. As happy as he was a moment ago, the discussion was suddenly getting painful. Talking to her like this... It was as if he was reliving so much. He remembered his own death, and her death, so clearly. SO clearly that they were blurring out all the good memories - and there were so many. None of which she could remember. He felt like he'd lost so much he used to share with her.

"How did you know me, Arrancar?"

"My name is Stark." He corrected slowly.

"How did you know me, Stark?" She repeated, putting an emphasis on the last word. There was a tint of something on the edge of her tone of voice. Something like desperation. She needed to know, Stark realized. She desperately needed to know. Probably for the same reason that made her come, whatever that was. Maybe she knew something of her human life.

"We were in love." He whispered.

Neither of them moved. Miyako didn't seem shocked, more like she was thinking something over. Stark let her. He couldn't ignore the fact that he was losing her all over again anymore. The more she didn't remember, the more he lost.

He turned to face her properly, eyes pleading. He hadn't shown any expression in a long time, with meeting her it was like it was all pouring out at once. "Miyako, what do you know? You didn't come here just to find out how I knew your name..." He swallowed, his throat dry and tight. "Tell me you remember something, anything..."

She looked up from her feet, biting her lip. "When... When I first saw you, I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. It was only when you started teasing Yuki that I realized... I had a dream with you in it."

Stark held his breath and waited for her to continue.

"I was standing under an apple tree," She began. "I think it was summer. The tree was on a hill, I could see a town from where I was standing. I've seen that town in other dreams, too. It felt like I was waiting, I guess I was waiting for you, because you showed up shortly." She paused for a moment, trying to recall everything about that dream. "I couldn't hear anything in the dream. You said something as you came closer, then hugged me. I said something back, but I don't know what. There was more, but I can't remember some..."

Stark sat quietly, giving her time to remember. He knew the tree. They went their often, she said it was her favourite spot. He'd met her there, actually.

"I think we sat down and spoke for a while, because suddenly we were sitting. I said something, and you stood up and took of your shoe..."

"And threw it at the tree?" He asked quietly.

Her eyes went wide in shock. "Yes..."

"I knocked the apples down and gave them to you." He continued. "Because you said you were hungry." He waited for clarification, but she said nothing to correct him. "I started juggling the apples, and you threw extra ones in every now and again to try and throw me off."

She sat up straight with that. "Yes! It was exactly like that..."

A knot was tightening agonizingly in Stark's stomach. "You said you had other dreams?" He pressed.

She nodded, ready to answer his questions now. "No more with you, although there is a man who looks like you. He was always upset in the dreams, and I'm sick in them. I'm always in the same room. I hear that man speaking to me. He asks me am I hungry, do I want a book, should he open the window... But I never answer him. I always just sit there and say nothing, I feel..." She looked down at her feet again. Her words were coming out in a ramble until she tried to recall her feelings. "I'm so sad in those dreams, but I don't know why. I don't care about anything - wether I'm hungry, bored, like the man asks me... But like the other dream, I feel like I'm waiting for something. I'm waiting to go somewhere this time, because there's something I'll find there..."

Stark listened intently as she spoke. The man was obviously his brother. He felt a rush of emotion as she told him her feelings in the dream. She was depressed in her last months of life, all because of him. Just because he chose to pick a stupid fight, and left her waiting to die. He understood now - Why she moved on and he didn't. She thought she would find him in the next world. She wanted to go there, had accepted that there was nothing left for her but to move on. He hadn't.

He let out a shuddering breath. Would he tell her it was all his fault for how she felt then?

He jumped as he suddenly felt her hand on his arm, looked up quickly to find her regarding him with those same wide eyes. Gods he'd missed her so much...

"You're crying..." She mumbled.

Stark frowned, confused, and lifted a hand to his eyes. He was. He didn't even notice...

"What happened to you?" She asked quietly. "You died before me. That's why I was sad, wasn't it?"

Stark nodded and blinked, brushing his eyes again with his hand. "I was there... when you died. In spirit." He focused his gaze on his feet as he explained. "I couldn't leave you... I hated myself. You were dying, of cancer. I promised I'd be there for you when you..." She nodded, understanding. "But I got in a stupid fight... I left you when I promised..." Years and years of emotions were breaking through the surface now. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned forward, head in his hands. "You thought you were alone and it was all my fault."

He felt her grip tighten on his arm as she shifted closer to him on the bench. He couldn't look at her, he felt so ashamed.

They both froze suddenly as they felt a reiatsu flare way too close for comfort. Miyako stood and looked into the sky.

"My Captain..." She mumbled, then swung around and grabbed his arm again. "Hide!!"

* * *

**Rayna Lissesul**, **wisdom-jewel** and **Kazes**, many thanks for the reviews. They were quite inspirational. =)


	7. Chapter 7

**~The Great Divide~**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over Bleach or its characters, only the OC in this story.

**Author Note:** Everyone can pretty much ignore what happened in the manga from the point Aizen invaded Karakura, because as has probably already become obvious, I'm changing a lot here. =)

* * *

Stark lay flat on his stomach where he was thrown unceremoniously behind a bush by Miyako. She dived in after him and lay herself down too.

"He knows I'm here, hide your reiatsu" she whispered quickly, panicked. "He would never have shown his own reiatsu otherwise."

Stark had to agree with that. What he'd felt wasn't an accidental reiatsu leak - It was definitly a warning. It was intended to be intimidating, intended for the weight too press down on anyone sensing.

"What are you going to do?" Stark whispered back. "Are you going to go back to them?"

Miyako spun her head to glare at him. "What kind of a question is that?!" She sighed and looked through the leaves clouding their vision of the little park. "I'm a Shinigami... I have to go back. And besides," She looked down into the grass sorrowfully as she spoke. "I still don't remember you... All I have is a dream..."

Stark's face fell and he opened his mouth, about to speak but unable to think of anything to say. He knew all along that he was going to lose her again, but to hear it voiced like that... He felt as if his heart was sinking into the pit of his stomach. Miyako didn't look up at him while he stared, searching for words. She only reacted when a voice echoed softly through the park.

"Miyako, come out please," a deep male voice ordered sorrowfully. Miyako didn't move. "I know where you are. I can still sense you."

Miyako inhaled sharply. Of course, Stark realized. No Shinigami of her level could effecively hide their reiatsu from a Captain. He jumped as she suddenly sighed and leaned in very close, so close that his pulse quickened at the proximity, to whisper in his ear.

"Don't move, no matter what. Please."

With that she pulled herself to her feet and pushed through the bushed out into the clearing of the park. Stark wanted to jump to his own feet, to call her back and finish what he nearly started when she came so close to him. What would the Shinigami do with her? Would she get in trouble because of him? And if so, what kind of trouble?

He shifted forward slightly as quiet as he could, and when he was certain he made no noise he leaned down as low as he could and peered through the bushes. He could hardly believe he'd resorted to hiding from Shinigami behind a bush, but he'd dwell on that later.

He recognized Miyako's Captain from when he entered the human world, but couldn't remember the name. Aizen had described each of the Captains to the Espada and told them their names, but Stark had rarely been interested at the time. He was a tall, untidy looking man. His haori was covered with some other cloak, a pink thing covered with some kind of flower design. His long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, his face was unshaven, and what the hell was he wearing on his head? He wasn't what Stark expected of a Captain at all.

He watched as Miyako made her way across the park to stand a few feet away from the man.

"Kyouraku-Taichou, I'm sorry." She mumbled while taking a long bow. The Captain, Kyouraku, shook his head sadly.

"Miyako, Yama-ji heard the report... He knows what's going on. I hope you have a good reason for this, because if you don't... I can't help you. Much as I'd want to."

After just one sentance, Stark decided he liked this Captain. He obviously wasn't as devoted or vigorous as the Shinigami are said to have been, and it seemed that if he could find a way out of this for Miyako, he would take it without hesitation. Stark waiting nervously for her reply.

She didn't speak for what seemed like a long time. Then she sighed, bowing her head. "I do not."

Kyouraku took a few steps toward her and hunched slightly to see her face. "Why did you hide out here with an Espada, Miyako."

She kept her had bowed. "I'm sorry, Taichou." She muttered, and Stark clenched his fists. Why wouldn't she defend herself??

Kyouraku stood up straight and turned slightly. "I see. The Espada's still here... Maybe he will tell me?" Stark froze as the Captain suddenly stared directly at his hiding place, even though there was no way he could see him. Stark was supressing his reiatsu as much as he possibly could, and being the Primera Espada, he had assumed that would keep himself hidden. How powerful was this man that he could still sense him?

"I'm sorry to do this to little Miyako here," Kyouraku called out towards the bushes. "But could you please join us and explain a few things, Primera-san?"

Stark didn't move, full of conflicting emotions. On one hand, Miyako had told him to stay put no matter what, and he desperately didn't want to disappoint her. But on the other, she wasn't defending herself. She had to say something, but since she wasn't speaking, should he intervene and speak for her? Would that do any good? A quick glance showed him that the captain was still staring right at him, and Miyako hadn't moved at all. He decided he had to try. Kyouraku knew where he was anyway, hiding had become redundant. He had to try, for her sake.

He raised himself to his hunkers and unstrapped the belt around his waist holding his zanpakutou. He held it by the sheath in his right hand, out from his body as he rose fully and emerged from the bushes.

He tried not to let his expression give anything away for now, but after the last hour, meeting her again and speaking to her again, his composure had been slipping. He couldn't stop the slight worried frown from forming across his forehead. He stopped a few steps after coming out into the open and crouched down, laying his weapon in the grass, before straightening up again. The captain regarded his actions with one raised eyebrow, yet there was an obvious spark of amusement in his eyes.

Stark didn't look at Miyako for now, difficult as it was. He could feel her gaze cutting through him already - she was furious at him for not listening to her. He began to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"Come over here, Primera-san." Stark wondered vaguely why he had been labelled thus, but didn't care enough to let the thought go further as he made his way over to the pair.

Kyouraku raised his eyes in suprise. "You would listen to the orders of a Shinigami captain and come this close to me unarmed?" Stark didn't move or speak, assuming it was a rhetorical question. Kyouraku inhaled deeply, then let the breath out slowly. "This must be big..."

Stark stopped about two meters away and said nothing.

"Care to elaborate then? Looks like I'm gonna be asking a lot of questions cause neither of you seem willing to speak on your own..."

"I knew Miyako when we were alive." Stark stated simply, watching the other man for a reaction.

"You knew her?" He repeated back at him, and Stark nodded meaningfully. Kyouraku's face became sorrowfully serious.

"I see. This is worse than I thought."

"Taichou?" Miyako suddenly spoke up with confusion. Stark was also wondering what he meant.

"I was hoping you just followed him cause you though he looked nice," Kyouraku replied. "Then it wouldn't bother you so much if I was ordered to kill him."

Stark saw the visible fear in Miyako's eyes. "He remembers me but I don't remember him, Taichou. He is nothing, let's leave. Please."

Stark's frown deeped as he watched her. Why did she suddenly care so much? Why was she trying to lead her captain away from him when as she had already said, all she had was 'a dream'?

Kyouraku didn't speak. He just continued to stare at Miyako with that same sad expression.

"Taichou," she began slowly, quietly. "...Have you been ordered to kill him?"

Kyouraku regarded her for a moment longer, then reached up to his head, moving his hat back to scratch his forehead. "Yes, I have."

* * *

More great reviews last time, thanks **Rayna Lissesul** and** Kazes** =)

**Also, I'm currently looking for a beta reader =) Email me at if you're interested, with the email title 'Beta Reader'.**

You know what to do... Hit the loverly green link...

l

l

l

V


	8. Chapter 8

**~The Great Divide~**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and IT KILLS ME!

**Author's Note:** Massive apologies for the late upload. I had writer's block for a while, then there was a problem uploading for the last 2 days. ViolentxLove couldn't upload her chapters either, it was very strange... Anyway, thanks go to her also for the beta!

* * *

Kyouraku continued to stare at Miyako with a same sad expression.

"Taichou," she began slowly, quietly. "...Have you been ordered to kill him?"

Kyouraku regarded her for a moment longer, and then reached up to his head, moving his hat back to scratch his forehead. "Yes, I have."

Stark didn't move and showed no expression. No surprise there - Kyouraku was a shinigami. Even if Miyako hadn't come out [there] with him, he would still have been ordered to kill him. Simple facts. Now when the moment had finally arrived, he stood ready to move, draw, block, whatever he needed to do. Although his readiness did not show in his exterior.

Miyako made some sort of noise in distress - Stark's stomach tightened at the sound but he did not look at her. He remained glaring at the Captain, who, very strangely, still hadn't moved. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to his enemy, actually. He was still watching Miyako, with a thoughtful expression.

_You could kill him right now..._ A voice said clearly in his mind. He blinked in surprise.

_Lilinette?_

_Why do you call me that?_ The voice sighed in exasperation.

_I don't know._

_So, are you going to kill him?_

Stark didn't answer, instead he merely narrowed his eyes at the Captain. Why hadn't he attacked him yet? It looked as if he wasn't going to make the first move, but at the same time he didn't want to attack him when he knew Miyako was distressed. He wouldn't stand here and let himself be killed either, though. Not now, he had just found her again.

_Draw at least. You think too much._ Lilinette chided.

_Shut up._

Stark did as he was told and reached down slowly, drawing his sword. The Captain finally looked up in a sharp movement and Miyako made that noise again.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch him kill me." Stark stated, but he still didn't look at her. He might change his mind if he did. He had to think clearly again - back to battle instincts. He'd lost a lot of his sense since she showed up. He even panicked, which was strange for him. Now, he was anxious, he'd admit that. He was so anxious he could almost feel it physically gnawing at him, but at least he could think straight. He realized he needed Lilinette for that. He heard a faint chuckle in his mind at that thought, but ignored it.

"Do you want to fight me, Primera-san?" Kyouraku asked casually. His eyes were far from casual though.

Stark shrugged. "Not particularly. Fighting's not my thing."

Kyouraku suddenly beamed at Stark, bewildering him, but he still held his expression. "Me either! I hate fighting!" His grin fell slowly until it returned to the sad smile he regarded Miyako with earlier. "But you know... Sometimes it has to be done."

Stark tightened his grip on his sword at those words. Kyouraku noticed, and cast a quick glance at his hand and back. "I'm not going to attack you, though."

Stark turned his head to the side slightly. This Kyouraku was a strange man. He had been ordered to kill Stark specifically, and yet he wasn't going to attack?

_If he's not going to start the party, why don't you?_

_Shut up, Lilinette._

_You're an Arrancar, you're supposed to kill him._

_I didn't choose to be an Arrancar. You know this as much as I do. Why do I have to kill him? Has he ever wronged me? Why do I have to listen to Aizen?_

_Even if you weren't an Arrancar, you'd be a hollow. And Shinigami are Hollows' enemy!_

_Then does that make Aizen my enemy? Shut up. You just lust for battle. Could you care less who I was fighting?_

"Still with us, Primera-san?" Stark came back to himself. He couldn't believe he'd just let himself be distracted like that. So much for thinking clearly.

"Taichou..." Miyako began suspiciously. She had always been a sharp woman, Stark thought nostalgically. "Why?"

"Hmm? Well..." Kyouraku folded his arms, inserting each hand inside the opposite sleeve. "I've been ordered to kill him if I find him..."

Stark caught on quickly. "You want me to run." He stated disgustedly. Even if he didn't enjoy battle, he had never run from one. "I won't run from a fight."

"What fight?" Kyouraku replied sneakily. He glanced at the sword in Stark's hand. "Are you starting one?"

What was he getting at? There was no fight? It made sense in a way. Stark had drawn his sword, but he hadn't attacked. Neither had Kyouraku, so no fight had begun.

"Why?" Stark echoed Miyako's earlier question.

"Let's say I want a private word with my subordinate. Besides-" His grin left his face completely and he gave Stark a serious look. "-I get the feeling this isn't the last we'll be seeing of you."

Did he expect Stark to appear up there with the other Espada, behind Aizen? Not after this.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Kyouraku raised one eyebrow. "Under better circumstances, then, Primera-san."

Stark nodded, sheathing his sword to many protests from the voice in his mind. Miyako stepped forward, a hard look on her face.

"Where are you going?"

Stark looked down at her at last. "I haven't decided yet."

Miyako glared at him for what seemed like hours, before looking down at his feet and nodding. Without another word, she turned around and walked to stand by her Captain. Stark felt a sudden rush of resentment, at what, he wasn't sure of. The image in front of him of the two of them standing there in the uniform of a Shinigami was yet another reminder of how he had found her again, but he didn't have her back. Not even close.

Kyouraku gave one final nod before placing a hand on Miyako's shoulder, the two of them using shunpo to vacate the small park in a split second. Kyouraku was worried about the consequences of letting Stark go. He could always say he didn't find him, but he found out long ago that Yama-ji was faster than that. He had decided that he definitely did the right thing though, when he saw the Arrancar's expression softening when he looked at Miyako.

That and he just loved to meddle. Juushiro was going to be upset with him.

* * *

Thank you to **Capijvao**, **ViolentxLove** and **School boy humor** for the last reviews!


End file.
